


奖励的场合

by ipqo1010



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipqo1010/pseuds/ipqo1010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>宗像决定对伏见的辛勤工作及忠诚给予奖励。</p>
            </blockquote>





	奖励的场合

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [reisaru reward](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/174421) by ridiasfangirlings. 



> 已授权。

匿名提问：我觉得你特别应该写篇污污的礼猿文作为伏见辛苦工作和忠诚的“奖励”；）（大写的“礼猿奖励”x33）  
作者回答：好吧如果你坚持的话…

 

————————————  
“啊，伏见君。你感觉如何？”  
“无聊死了。”伏见烦躁地咂舌，在他寝室的床头蜷成一团。至少他被允许离开医务室，他想也许他应该对此报以感激——显然在与五条须久那战斗过后，他因负伤而流的血比他想的要多多了。于是宗像要求他在医务室待了一段日子输液，直到他的脸色看起来好了些。不过他仍被当成伤员看待，只做一些最轻的工作。同时，自从他去jungle之后已经堆积如山的待处理文书还在不断增加，而他回来到现在，甚至都不被允许参加日常巡逻工作。  
过去几天他基本就在睡觉和浑浑噩噩地玩电脑中度过。当然经常有人来探望他——不论他是否情愿，特务队的其他队员轮流经过来问他是否想吃什么、或者留下一些愚蠢的玩意，诸如最新电玩、新一期漫画杂志一类的，供他消磨闲暇时光。每当有人出现在他门口，伏见都非常想把他们赶走；但无论如何他自己也决不会费力去干这种事就是了。  
宗像只来过一两次，多数时候都是来检查伏见的伤势，确保他有照顾好自己。可能宗像忙于他的工作；而且伏见猜测，这人一定完全无视了他自己的伤势。室长的头上围着一圈绷带，十分干净并且时常更换。但即便如此伏见仍很肯定，他们击溃绿族势力到现在一周有余，宗像一天也没休息过。  
“抱歉我冷落了你，”宗像语气带点愉悦地说道，关上了身后的门。“但我想你很快就能回归日常工作了。”  
“可别怪我什么工作也没做，”伏见抱着胸说。“所以？你怎么来了？”  
“我想你没怎么勤着查看你的伤口吧？”疑问的语调，不过伏见知道这完全不是个问句，他叹气。  
“我正要换呢。”他上次换绷带是几天前。不过，他很确定只要伤势不是非常恶劣，他不愿过多关注它。  
“那么你不介意让我看一眼吧。”宗像的口吻很礼貌，但明确地传达了他不接受异议的态度。伏见有些恼火，但总之他还是把裤子脱了下来。  
伏见能感受到他的腿正隐隐作痛，他将裤子褪到伤口处时忍痛憋回了抽气声。绷带四处渗出了明显的血迹，伏见甚至不用抬头就知道宗像正专注地盯着他。  
“抽屉里有绷带。”伏见小声道，在宗像提问之前便抢先回答了。他一直偏着头，只听到宗像轻笑了两声；宗像取出绷带，在床边蹲下身。  
“说真的，伏见君，我该拿你怎么办好呢？”宗像的手轻抚过伏见光裸的大腿肌肤，将他的裤子又向下拉了一点，从而能更好地照料他的伤口。伏见僵住，他忽而深切地意识到自己正处在一个不利的体位。  
“都是你的错，”伏见别扭地说，“我这么拼命连点加班费都没有。”  
“我在处理下个月的账目的时候会留意这件事的，”宗像徐徐说道。伏见的旧绷带被取了下来，他不禁因疼痛而小声呻吟着。宗像双目微微眯起，观察着伤口。“没有感染，但请更仔细地照顾你自己，伏见君。”  
“行行。”伏见叹气，单手撑着下巴说：“下个月的账目，哈？你对背叛行为还有财政预算吗，室长？”  
“不如说是为了机密任务，”宗像的语气有些尖锐。他重新给伤口处缠上绷带。“我已经跟你说过，伏见君，我从未当你是叛徒。Scepter 4里也没有人会这样认为。”  
“我知道。”他知道，当然了。但知道和相信是两回事，他仍在二者间徘徊着。  
“即便有什么，伏见君，我得说你证明了事实是完全相反的。”宗像说。他轻轻拉扯着绷带，确保它紧贴伤口。伏见再次因痛倒而抽一口气。“你冒着生命危险完成任务的行为展示了你绝对的忠诚。我也不需要那些盲目到不承认这一点的人。”他的脸突然凑到伏见面前，很近很近；伏见向后靠了些许，感到面上一阵发烫。“不要贬低你自己的价值，伏见君。”  
“我开玩笑的，白痴。”伏见把头埋进衣领里小声咕哝道。宗像的目光仍在他身上流连，这突如其来的亲密距离令伏见的呼吸略微急促了一点。“别忘了我的加班费就行了。”  
“当然。如此的忠诚值得好好地奖励。”宗像意味不明地笑着。伏见甚至无法做到看向别处，他们的视线交融在一起。不知怎么的，他发现自己向前靠了靠，而没有退却；宗像吻住他的唇，他轻轻放松了身体。  
“室长……”伏见在宗像的口唇间呼气。宗像轻笑着回应他，用手抚上他的脸颊。  
“你的脸有点红，伏见君。”宗像说。“我想我告诉过你要好好照顾自己。”  
“或者你会替我这么做的，对吗？”伏见感到笑意轻扯着他的嘴角，他控制着表情，努力使自己看上去冷淡些。  
“也许吧。”宗像再次倾身吻住他，一只手向下游走着，滑进伏见的底裤里。伏见呜咽着发出一声惊叹。“想让我好好奖励你一下吗，伏见君？”  
“切。你想怎样就做好了。”伏见试图使自己听上去恼火一点，但就连他自己也知道他失败了，溃不成军。他向宗像靠得更近，后者的手小心翼翼地抚弄着他身下坚挺的部分。  
“疼吗？”宗像看上去一点也不着急，他轻吻着伏见的唇、前额，他的舌戏弄着伏见的耳廓，一阵愉悦的战栗沿着他的脊柱向下纵深。而与此同时，宗像的手始终轻缓而富有技巧地在伏见两腿间耕耘着。  
“还好。”宗像略微调整了一下姿态，以自己的腿抵在伏见的伤口处，令后者因疼痛而不由自主地轻喘了一口气。宗像了然地一笑，手指仍描绘着伏见下体的形状。伏见微微颤抖着，快感和痛感在他体内交织。  
“疼吗？”宗像重复了一遍。伏见咽下了险些脱口而出的掩饰。  
“……有点。” 他的声音几乎略带哭腔，同时宗像的手覆盖住他性器的顶部。“你……你给我做的时候，感觉更好些。”  
“是这样吗？”宗像再次吻他。伏见在宗像的吻中吐出含混不清的呻吟，一瞬间感到头脑空白。“放轻松，伏见君。让我来照顾你吧。”  
接着，宗像抬头结束了这个吻，一边移开他的手；缺失感顿时随着触碰的终止而向伏见袭来，他因此咕哝了一声。宗像只是笑着，用手轻轻分开伏见的双腿，并埋首在他腿间。  
“室长……”伏见面上发烫，一种前所未有的紧张的战栗感在他的血液内奔涌。他知道宗像将要做什么——这不是说他们之前没做过这种事，甚至还做过很多次——但通常是伏见作为服务的一方而非享受的一方。这突如其来的角色转换令他的肌肤热切地渴望起来，滚烫似火。  
“放松，伏见君。”宗像的声音低沉而柔和，好像这事和给伤口更换绷带别无二致。有时候伏见真的很讨厌宗像总能在做爱时也听上去如此自然。  
“少废话，要做就赶紧做。”伏见嘟囔着，努力维持声音的平稳，即使他已经能感到渴望急切地沿着他的脊柱流窜。“这本应该是给我的奖励，对吧？”  
“当然。请让我来。”让我来，好像他说的是让他来帮伏见开门似的，而事实上他褪下了伏见的底裤，一只手环绕住伏见性器的底部。伏见不由自主地翻了个白眼，就当是室长对一切事物都要保持彬彬有礼的态度，包括口交在内。  
宗像修长的手指小心翼翼地沿着伏见的器官游走着，谨慎地抚弄着他，像是在确认伏见是否已经准备好；而伏见的手指绞紧床单，他有些不满地呻吟着。他听到宗像再次笑了，平和而又宠溺地；伏见努力试图在宗像的舌尖扫过他性器底部的时候保持克制。这感觉甚至比手指还要好，他吞下了另一声呜咽。  
“啊……室长……”伏见重重一抖；宗像的舌尖舔舐着他勃起处异常敏感的肌肤，一如往常般轻缓而巧妙。伏见的臀部在这触感下微微向上翘起。“再……啊……”  
宗像并没有回应，一只手放在伏见的大腿内侧固定住，接着他缓缓地将伏见的性器含入了口中。伏见又一次用手指紧紧绞住床单，抑制住把它们插进宗像头发的欲望——宗像倒是不会介意，他从未抱怨过伏见在做爱中的任何举动；但这么快就缴械投降实在令他尴尬不已。宗像的口唇温热地包裹住他，牙齿也如是轻柔地擦过他的肌肤。伏见微微弓起背，享受地呻吟着。  
宗像理所当然地引领着他的节奏，他总是这样；但即便如此这也太快了——伏见的神经随着宗像的每一次触碰而雀跃，他的腿无意识地张得更开，轻扯着他的伤口，丝丝疼痛噬咬着他的神经。又一声呜咽从伏见的唇边逸出，他能感到全身的热流向下体涌去，再次抬起臀部，而宗像连丝毫异议也没有发出，反而将伏见的性器送入更深处。这不可思议的温暖令伏见难以抗拒，他发出如同濒临窒息般的喘息，随即迎来了高潮。  
宗像的口唇停留了片刻直至伏见全部释放，他的手依然罩在伏见性器的底部，时不时揉搓几下，仿佛是在确保伏见完全得到了满足。伏见仍微微向后昂着头，视线朦胧地看着头顶上方的床铺背面，等待呼吸平缓下来。他维持着这个姿势，直到听到宗像起身的声音；宗像的手轻轻搭上伏见双肩，在他脖颈的凹陷处落下一个温柔的吻。  
“你还满意吗？”宗像的声音柔和而愉快，好像他才是那个得到奖励的人，而非服务的一方。  
“还行吧。”伏见已经感到疲累，这令他有些烦躁；但即便如此，他还是保持着昂头的姿势，从而使宗像的唇与他的再多交缠一会儿。他听到宗像轻声惊叹，这才意识到他紧紧地抓着宗像的一只衣袖。  
“我想你现在应该休息了，伏见君，”宗像说。他一只手放在伏见的手上，小心地把他的手指从衬衣上掰开。“你身为伤员，不能太过放纵自己。”  
“那你也一样。”也许他突然想要任性一次，但伏见认为这是他应得的；于是他抓着宗像的衣袖躺倒在他身侧，不顾裤子和底裤仍在他腿上皱成一团。他抬起另一只手，抚摸着宗像头上伤处缠的绷带。“我不是唯一一个伤员，是吧？”  
“这也是你的奖励的一部分吗，伏见君？”宗像低声说，带有一丝愉悦的意味。  
“除非你更愿意付我加班费，”伏见说，语气中带有明显的倦意。“这是个不错的交易。”  
宗像无声地笑着，任由伏见拽着他躺在身边。宗像的手扫过伏见绷带的外沿，后者有些被逗乐了，没有推开他。  
“你以这样的姿态说着这样的话，伏见君，我想我没有可能拒绝吧。”

Fin


End file.
